


The Feral One

by Creatorofthemind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Dean Winchester, Feel the sarcasm, Feral Dean Winchester, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatorofthemind/pseuds/Creatorofthemind
Summary: Dean is abandoned by John and becomes feral and is then raised by vamps. I can't summarize.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the prolog. It's vague. Ill post another chapter tomorrow

“Have you heard? There’s a feral child in the area.”

“They say its teeth are as sharp as a vampires and its as rabid as a werewolf.”

“I heard it once faced a rabid were by itself. It tore to the weres throat out and mounted their head on a pike.”

“It took over the mansion in the forest, shredding everything in its way.”

“Never go into the forest. It’s were the feral one is.”

“Now behave or the feral one will come kill you.”

“They say it’s a human child.”

“A human could never act like this hunter or not. It’s something we’ve never seen something dangerous.”

“We should march in there and kill it before it kills us. Get rid of the problem before the problem gets rid of us.”

“Your new here. I should warn you, the woods are a dangerous place. Never go there or the feral one will get you.”

They had heard the rumors, the whisperings as they passed by. The warnings about the woods and the dangers they held, but they were desperate. Having been run out they needed a place for their weakened group. So they would take the risk. It was either die fighting for a place to live or die starving as they wandered in a vain hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets the vamps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it came to my attention I accidentally marked this as finished. WHOOPS! So any ways onto important things. I am going to try to make the chapters longer, but for now they will be shorter. Please give me constructive criticism. I'm new at writing. Whelp, onto the story.

Alone. That’s what he has been. He had people once. Well he thought he did. He couldn’t decide if they were real or not. He know he had sat there left, left by… someone. Someone he might have cared for at one point. He had been searching, searching for someone important S… S… something. Things were fuzzy.How long had he been here? He lost track. Alone. Alone in this spaced filled with the skittering of creatures and the suffocating darkness.A room. A room with a table, chair, and bed. This was were he stayed. He hated it. Hated sitting here. Being in this space, but it was necessary.   
Noise. A new noise. A strange noise. A bad noise.Hide. He had to hide. Sliding under the bed scrunching into a ball. He listened. Something was coming up. The bad noise became louder. He pressed himself into the floor, moving further under the bed. The door opened.Legs? That’s what those were, yes. The legs moved through the room slowly. Why wouldn’t they leave. Finally, after what felt like hours the legs started out the door.  
PAIN! A sharp intake of breath and the legs froze. No no no no no no no. Leave! They were about to leave just leave. Scrambling to the far corner he curled up further as the legs approached. He let out a growl. The legs froze. The legs slowly scrunched and he let out a whine. Just leave him alone! Leave him to what he knew. Then he was met with a face. The face of the thing. It had piercing blue eyes. Open wide. Staring at him. Another whimper escaped.  
It made a noise. A soft noise. He relaxed, it felt familiar. BAD! Stay alert. It could attack. It could kill him. He growled again. It made another noise louder this time. More things came. Into his space. LEAVE LEAVE LEAVE. He just wanted them to leave.  
He was shaking. Breaths coming in rapped spurts. The thing made another noise. Far away. Everything was fuzzy. Another look at the creature. It looked… worried? Before he could think about it things became dark. The familiar dark and he accepted the familiar thing with open arms.


	3. Chapter 3

hey heard rumors. Rumors of a feral child. A child in a potential territory they were scouting. Whispers of a child who could fight a werewolf and win. They say you can hear their wailing at night, piercing the air and striking fear into any who heard. No one knew if the child was monster or human, male or female. No one could even tell you if they were real.  
They decided to take the chance. The spot was well secluded from hunters. A perfect place for a nest. They crept into the mansion, eyes darting. Searching for potential danger. Searching for the feral child.   
Walking up the stairs to search the rooms the sound of a beating heart meets His ears. Fast paced and loud. A wolf? A dog? The heart rate sounded like that of a scared creature.  
Creeping into the room he was met with the sight of a sturdy wooden table, A rickety old chair, and a dented bed with a moldy mattress and thin blankets on top. Looking around the room a bit they started to head out when he were met with a sharp intake of breath. Something was under the bed.   
As he walked towards the bed they heard a growl. Not extremely loud. That of a child. The feral child. Slowing down he crouches down to look under. He was met with startling green eyes. The child's body caked in dirt and grime. The child pushed itself further back eyes darting, looking for an exit. The child let out a pathetic sounding whimper and he felt their heart melt.  
“Can you understand me?” he asked gently.  
The child seemed to relax a bit before snapping back up and letting out another growl and fear seemed to permeate the air. Was this really the child the rumors talked about?  
“I’ve found something!” He calls out to the rest of his nest. They slowly file into the room and the child's breathing increases. Their eyes darting faster with fear glittering in their green depths.  
“Shh, calm down, it’s okay your safe. We’re not going to hurt you.” he attempts to calm the child, but it was useless. Their eyes roll back, and they collapse.


End file.
